


Temptation

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [144]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini KC prompt - something smutty
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 26





	Temptation

Klaus loathed holidays. The parties could be fun, but the overall sentiment was utterly lost on him.

Caroline, on the other hand, loved holidays. She’d devoted a number of years trying to change his outlook on shared celebrations, of connecting to the world around them to mark the passage of time.

“I love birthdays,” he’d defend and amply prove over their decades together. He enjoyed making elaborate plans or finding the perfect gift to leave her in happy tears.

“But you can love these, too,” she would always insist, usually with an affectionate kiss or two. “Feel the spirit and all that?”

By then, his hand would slip down to her waist and tug her indecently close. “I’d prefer to feel you, my love.”

Luckily for him, Caroline took that idea and ran with it in her campaign to endear him to holidays. For Halloween, it was a costume fashion show. Thanksgiving meant a day of cooking together, taking full advantage of the tight quarters to drive each other crazy with close proximity. She turned Christmas and New Year’s into a weeklong getaway, cozily tucked into a cabin that would look at home in the North Pole.

While Valentine’s Day was hardly something for him to get excited about, Klaus could appreciate the opportunity to spoil her - especially when she went to such lengths to spoil him in return.

He awoke quite nicely to the sight of her slipping out of bed, chuckling when she slapped away the hand that followed. “Give me a minute,” she murmured quietly, not ready to break the peace of the morning.

“Give me a minute,” he shot back. He grinned at her responding glare, content to lean back on the pillows when she shut herself in the bathroom. Barely closing his eyes, she must have sped through whatever she’d planned, because the door opened almost immediately. Curious, he peeked, only for his sly expression to fall slack. “Bloody hell, love.”

Sauntering forward wearing nothing but a strategically woven ribbon, Caroline deftly slid herself onto his lap. Leaning down, her lips just hovered over his. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Klaus.” The bow, tied neatly around her neck, brushed gently along his jaw as her lips wandered.

He groaned and quickly flipped her to her back, his fingers itching to tear the thing off her. But he was prepared to play her game, happily.

Maybe holidays weren’t so bad, not with her.


End file.
